Currently, men's underwear come in different waist sizes. Some men's underwear include a pouch section made for the male crotch region. The pouch section may be made in general proportion to the waist size. These dimensions are used to give the “average man” a standard fit. However, men's crotch sizes, including the external genital size, are not all the same and are not known to be dependent on waist size. That is to say, men of the same waist size may vary greatly with respect to genital sizes. Therefore, some men may not find the standard fit comfortable to wear. There is no current solution that gives men of varying genital sizes a fit that does not cause excessive binding or that does not drape off of them.